dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Byun Baek Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 백현 / 伯贤 / Baek Hyun. *'Nombre real:' 변백현 / Byun Baek Hyun. *'Nombre chino:' 卞白贤 / Bian Bai Xian. *'Apodos:' Baekkie, Baekhyunee, Bacon, Puppy Hyun, Puppy Beagle. *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarin, actor, modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Edad Coreana: '''26 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.75m *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia '''Pre-Debut' Baekhyun nació el 6 de mayo de 1992 en Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. Él tiene un hermano llamado Byun Baek-beom que es siete años mayor que él. Baekhyun comenzó a entrenar para ser un cantante cuando tenía 11 años de edad, influenciado por el cantante sur-coreano Rain. Asistió Jungwon High School en Bucheon, donde fue el cantante de una banda llamada Honsusangtae (lit. "coma") y ganó un festival de música local. Recibió lecciones de piano de Kim Hyun-woo, miembro del DickPunks banda de rock de Corea del Sur. Además de las actividades musicales, Baekhyun se formó como artista marcial en su juventud y tiene un cinturón negro de Hapkido. Baekhyun fue descubierto por un agente de SM Entertainment mientras estudiaba para los exámenes de ingreso al Instituto de las Artes de Seúl. Más tarde se unió SM Entertainment en el año 2011 a través de la S.M Casting System. Junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Su Ho, Baekhyun asistió Kyung Hee Cyber University y tomó clases en línea para la Cultura y las Artes del Departamento de Administración de Empresas. Es el miembro que tenía el menor tiempo de entrenamiento. Debut El 21 de febrero de 2012, Baekhyun fue presentado como el octavo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue presentado en el teaser nùmero 19 junto a Chen y Lay. Luego el 29 de enero, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, What Is Love junto a su compañero D.O.. 2016: Colaboracion con Suzy "Dream", SM Station "The Day" con K.Will y Debut en la actuación en Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Su colaboración titulada “'Dream'” será lanzada el 7 de enero a las 12:00AM. Esta colaboración es muy especial debido a que cada uno lleva el título como estrella representante de JYP Entertainment y SM Entertainment''' respectivamente. El productor Park Geun Tae ha estado interesando en los talentos de Suzy y Baekhyun y sugirió que participarán en un dueto, ambas agencias estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente al conocer el sentido agudo del productor. “Dream” es una canción pop y R&B con un tono único y emotivo. La letra cuenta la historia de un hombre y una mujer enamorados la cual es expresada de manera hermosa por las voces de Suzy y Baekhyun. Siguiendo el primer video teaser para su colaboración titulada “'''Dream”, Baekhyun y Suzy, han revelado un segundo clip. Este nuevo teaser es protagonizado por Baekhyun y finalmente podemos escuchar su voz. De nuevo, no vemos ninguna interacción entre los dos cantantes. En el teaser, vemos al integrante de EXO sentado en un sofá, usando un traje color gris y su cabello es color morado pastel. Su voz es acompañada por una dulce melodía. El sencillo fue lanzado el 7 de enero a la medianoche KST junto con el video musical. “Dream” es una canción romántica R&B pop inspirada en el jazz y el neo-soul con una dulce letra que describe las primeras etapas del enamoramiento. Temas similares se reflejan en el encantador video musical, que muestra a Baekhyun y Suzy interpretando la canción en un ambiente relajado y muy romántico con una banda de lujo. “Dream” tomo el número 1 en la lista Gaon por segunda semana consecutiva. Según Gaon el 21 de enero, “Dream” se coloca en el 1 en la lista digital, de descargas, de streamings, de discos y social. El dueto “'Dream'” de Suzy y Baekhyun''' dominó las listas de música tan pronto fue lanzado en varios sitios online el 7 de enero a la medianoche. Al ser dos populares idols, solo el esfuerzo de su colaboración obtuvo mucho interés y anticipación por parte de los fans. Baekhyun debutará en el drama “Moon Lovers”, un próximo remake de un drama chino. Baekhyun interpretará a uno de los herederos del emperador. Los actores Lee Joon Gi y Kang Ha Neul ya han confirmado su aparición en el drama. Esta será la primera aparición oficial de Baekhyun en un drama desde su debut con EXO en 2012. Apareció en el web drama “EXO Next Door” a comienzos de este año donde interpretaba a una celebridad top. Los otros integrantes de EXO, Suho (“Glory Day”), Chanyeol (“Salut d’Amour”), D.O (“Cart,” “I Remember You”, “It’s Okay, It’s Love”), y ahora Baekhyun están activos como actores. “Moon Lovers” es la historia de una mujer llamada Jang Hyo quién repentinamente vuelve a la dinastía Qing . El drama está basado en el popular drama chino “Scarlet Heart”, el cual se emitió en 2011. Ya que el drama original narra la historia en China, el remake se ajustará a Corea. Baekhyun interpretará al décimo príncipe, Wang Eun, en este su drama debut. Wang Eun es un personaje juguetón pero esto es solo una máscara para ocular su timidez e incapacidad para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El 10 de Mayo de 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Baekhyun en colaboración con K.Will lanzarian el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado ''''The Day' que sera lanzado el 13 de mayo. El 13 de mayo a la medianoche KST, el canal de música digital, SM STATION, lanzó la pista “'The Day'”, con Baekhyun y K. Will, así como el video musical de la canción. La pista es una balada sobre el anhelo de un amor perdido, y el video musical muestra a un hombre que se enfrenta a recuerdos felices del pasado mientras lamenta sus decisiones. Aunque Baekhyun y K.Will no asumen funciones en el video musical, se les ve a cantar emocionalmente contra un telón de fondo negro a lo largo del video. 2017: Colaboración con So You de SISTAR en "Rain" y SM Station 2. El 6 de febrero, una fuente de Starship Entertainment comentó: “Soyou y Baekhyun se encuentran preparando su nueva música. tema está planeado lanzarse a mediados de febrero”. La colaboración de Soyou y Baekhyun será a través del sello de Starship Entertainment Starship X, responsable de otros lanzamientos de éxito como “Some” de Soyou y Junggigo. Recordamos que Baekhyun anteriormente lanzó un dueto con Suzy el año pasado, “Dream”. Ya que esta vez está colaborando con Soyou, conocida por sus colaboraciones, muchos sienten curiosidad por ver cómo sonará su nueva canción. El lanzamiento del nuevo tema de Soyou y Baekhyun está previsto para mediados de febrero. El 9 de enero, Starship Entertainment publicó un teaser breve para la esperada colaboración entre Baekhyun de EXO y Soyou de SISTAR. El breve vídeo ofrece un vistazo en el que podemos ver a los dos cantantes preparándose en el estudio. Al final, suena una breve parte de “Rain”, mostrando la increíble armonía entre los artistas. El 14 de febrero a media noche KST, fue finalmente lanzada “Rain”, la canción cantada por Baekhyun de EXO y Soyou de SISTAR, a través de la sub agencia de Starship Entertainment, “Starship X”. Este lanzamiento tan esperado fue producido por el equipo de compositores Phat Music, que ha trabajado con grupos como GFRIEND, y habla sobre la nostalgia que alguien siente por un amor pasado mientras mira a la lluvia que cae. La canción destaca la dulce y ronca voz de Soyou y la clara y sonora voz de Baekhyun que se complementan perfectamente y también destacan las armonías durante el clímax de la canción. Su canción llegó a lo alto de las ocho grandes listas musicales coreanas, logrando con éxito un all-kill solo nueve horas después del lanzamiento de la canción. Baekhyun publicara un sencillo a través de SM STATION. La canción, titulada “Take You Home”, estará disponible en los servicios musicales digitales el 14 de abril a las 6 p.m. El vídeo que la acompaña también será lanzado a través de los canales oficiales de SMTOWN en YouTube y Naver TV. El 8 de abril se dará a los fans un pequeño adelanto del concepto del tema a través de un vídeo teaser. “I’ll Take You There” es la primera canción en solitario de Baekhyun en dos años. Su último sencillo, “Beautiful”, fue grabado especialmente para la banda sonora original del drama web “EXO Next Door”. El nuevo tema será el tercer lanzamiento de la segunda temporada de SM STATION. Dramas *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Temas para Dramas * For You (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Beautiful tema para EXO Next Door (2015) Temas para Videojuegos * Crush u (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Blade & Soul (2016) Programas de TV *'2016' : EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *'2015:' After School Club (23.06.2015, junto a Kai) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2014:' Inkigayo (como MC) *'2014:' Roommate (27.07.2014, aparición especial invitado de Chanyeol) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, D.O y Chen) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto Lay, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Chanyeol) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (02.11.2013, junto Luhan) *'2013:' Inkigayo (06.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (29.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' Idol Athletics Championship(18.09.2013, junto a SuHo, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan y Tao) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.13 junto a Chen) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Xiumin y Sehun) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss the radio (01.04.2014, Dj especial) *'2014:' SBS-R Power Jung Sunhee (18.01.2014, junto a Sehun) *'2014:' 2O'clock Date(10.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (27.12.13) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (23.12.13) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' MBC-R 'Live on Air' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimtapa (12.12.13, Baekyun y D.O) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013 junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Sukira kiss the radio (16.09.2013, junto a Chen como dj especiales) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, junto a Chen como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol y D.O) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris y Chen ) *'2013:' Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Musicales *'2014:' Singing in the Rain como "Don Lockwood" Anuncios *'2013:' The Celebrity Magazine. Vol 3 - (Revista) Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' Girls' Generation - TTS - Twinkle Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones * Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) * You Are My Lucky Star (ft. Sunny from Girls' Generation) (2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Posición:' Vocalista principal, 4to Bailarín y Visual **'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-CBX ***'Tipo de voz:' Tenor Lírico ligero **** Rango: F#2 ~ C#6 (3 octavos, 3 notas y 1 semitono). **** Registro: C#3 ~ G#4/A4 **'Símbolo: '''Luz *'Educación:' ** Jung Won High School. (Graduado) ** Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee. (Administración de empresas) *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor por 7 años(Byun Baek-Beom). *'Instrumentos que toca: Piano. *'Entrenamiento: 8 meses a un '''1 año como aprendiz de SM. *'Numero favorito: 48. *'Modelo a seguir:' Bi Rain. *'Mejor Amigo:' Chan Yeol. *'Colores favoritos:' Negro, gris y blanco. *'Comida favorita:' Todo lo que pueda ser digerido. *'Lema:' "La vida es sólo un camino lleno de esfuerzos". *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *'Personalidad:' Alegre, ruidosa, atrevida, sociable y amistoso. *'Tipo Ideal:' Alguien con buena personalidad, femenina y educada. Que tenga curvas y que le quede bien los jeans. Con una estatura entre 1.58 - 1.61. *Es muy sensible. *Es muy bueno imitando el ruido de una moto bicicleta. * Es uno de los más bajos dentro de EXO. *Es un chico bastante ruidoso por eso mismo es el encargado de la fiesta y la cháchara en el grupo, los miembros tienen dicho que hay veces que hasta lo ven hablar solo. *Baekhyun cree que puede capturar el corazón de las chicas con su sonrisa. *Durante la preparatoria, estaba en una banda escolar, participó en un festival de rock y ganó el premio a la mejor banda. Después se unió a la SM por la calle cuando estaba practicando para un examen para entrar en una escuela musical, una representante le pregunto si quería unirse. *Cuando se unió al grupo su primer pensamiento fue: "Son tan bien parecidos"(Guapos). *Desea que EXO consiga formar parte de la historia de la música coreana, y que en 100 años sea recordado como un grupo brillante. *Baekhyun cree que ha heredado las bellas manos de su mamá. *Conocido en su pre-debut por su video ''Lightdance, y muchos otros que hacía con sus amigos en la época de trainee. *Si él tuviera novia la llevaría a ver la flor del cerezo. *Chanyeol lo comentó en su showcase debut; Baekhyun da alrededor de 40 vueltas sobre sí mismo en su cama antes de dormir, y cuando está dormido suele hacer ruidos como si fuese un cachorrito. *Él tiene habilidades excelentes para el Hapkido, lo aprendió desde la escuela, tanto es así que tiene el nivel para poder ser instructor de esta disciplina. *Mantuvo relación con la líder de Girls Generation, Taeyeon, publica desde junio del 2014, y terminaron en septiembre del 2015 *Fue voluntario del refugio RCY, donde ayudó a niños discapacitados, jugó con ellos y ordenó las instalaciones. *Suele vestir pulcramente y a la moda. *Cantó el himno nacional de Corea, en el partido de fútbol amistoso, de Corea del Sur vs. Perú en el 2013. * En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (Chanyeol, Suho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí". Ver vídeo. *En medio del matrimonio de su hermano mayor, sasaengs invadieron el local a espera de EXO. El primo de Baekhyun contó que en el momento que todos llegaron las sasaengs salieron empujando familiares, hasta llegaron cerca de ellos, sacándoles fotos y grabando. Esto ocasionó un gran caos e impacto para todos los invitados. Después de un gran alboroto, los guardias del local consiguieron sacar del recinto a todas las sasaengs. Los chicos se sintieron muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, principalmente Baekhyun, quien mostró una gran indignación. A respuesta de esto, una sasaeng posteó una amenaza a Baekhyun en su website. *En su cumpleaños numero 22 (23 en corea), 12 fansites se unieron y le dieron como regalo un bosque situado en Gangnam con su mismo nombre; "Bosque BaekHyun". *Baekhyun era un chico muy popular en el colegio, por su personalidad, un día realizó un mercadillo de ropa con algunos de sus amigos en clase, también participó en concursos de belleza donde los estudiantes varones vestían de mujer. *Fue elegido como unos de los 100 rostros mas hermosos del 2014 (The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #38 *Comparte cumpleaños con la integrante de SISTAR , DASOM y con el integrante de UP10TION , HWANHEE * Cree que se ve más guapo con el eyeliner puesto. * Tiene el hábito de lamerse los labios o meterse los dedos a la boca. * A pesar de ser el último en formar parte de EXO, siempre se relacionó con los demás gracias a su personalidad vivaz. * Los miembros dijeron de él "es muy ruidoso desde la mañana hasta que nos vamos a dormir. se mueve por la casa mientras grita 'ahh~’ él solo”. * Después de las practicas, Se Hun y Baek Hyun se duchaban juntos. Y después de la ducha practicaban delante del espejo gestos y por si era el caso de que fueran escogidos para un CF. *SeHun y baekhyun forman la pareja visual (Sexy, Tierno). * A BaekHyun le gusta morder y apoyarse en los hombros de Sehun ya que estos son anchos * Para el cumpleaños de Baek Hyun los miembros le escribieron mensajes en papel enrollado, cuando Baekhyun leyó los mensajes, lloró. * Junto a Chanyeol y Chen son los mas inquietos del grupo, se los conoce como la "Beagle Line" (los miembros mas ruidosos y que actúan como niños). * Fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Taeyeon(Girls Generation) Byun Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. * Odia el pepino, tanto comerlo como su olor. * No le gusta cuando las chicas dicen lisuras, dice que una chica que dice lisuras es un poco desagradable. * Él y Heechul de Super Junior son cercanos porque descubrieron que ambos jugaban y estaban en el mismo nivel en el videojuego League of Legends. * Baekhyun dijo que de pequeño no sabía lo que era estar triste, que pensaba que era como un día lluvioso cuando no puedes salir a jugar. * Mencionó que la parte de su cuerpo con la que se siente más seguro es su pelvis, él piensa que porque es ancha sus pantalones encajan mejor sin necesidad de usar cinturón. * Fue nombrado por los demás miembros de EXO como el más divertido y bromista. D.O dijo: Si alguien está diciendo la misma historia divertida, Baekhyun lo hará mejor y más divertido. * Revelo para la revista SINGLES diciembre , ¿ En cual miembro el confía mas ? a lo que respondió " Su Ho hyung y Minseok hyung (Xiu Min). Suho hyung, líder de EXO, sobre todo es un muy buen oyente. Él te escucha atentamente, y te da un consejo sincero. Entonces, si tengo que tomar una decisión voy con Minseok hyung. Aunque tiendo a dejarme ir por mi instinto no importa lo que diga , hay momentos en los que realmente necesito su opinión. * Para la revista RAY edición febrero diciembre reveló que si fuera chica su tipo ideal seria Xiu Min "A primera vista parece un poco infantil, pero él es muy fuerte, y tiene un buen cuerpo. El también es muy limpio y se ocupa de las demás personas . Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti si estás a su lado. Él te haría ramyun y limpiaría por ti . Es por eso que me gustaría que Xiumin fuera mi novio si yo fuera una chica. Aunque yo a él no le guste". * Es uno de los miembros que mejor habla japonés. Algunas fans japonesas aseguran que él hasta parece nativo en el idioma. * El 6 de Enero fue publicado el vídeo de la colaboración entre él y Suzy de Miss A con la canción 'Dream' ,la cual quedo de numero 1 en varios charts en Corea y se mantuvo en primer lugar durante varias semanas. * Actualmente (2016-2017), aunque todos los miembros de EXO viven en el mismo edificio, comparte el piso superior con D.O., Chen, Xiumin y Lay, teniendo una habitación para él solo. * Baekhyun apenas tiene tolerancia al alcohol. * Debido a su pasión por los videojuegos formó parte de una competición llamada S.M.SUPER CELEB LEAGUE contra Heechul, jugando a "Leagues of Legend". Fueron varios días y trajeron a distintos acompañantes: Yoona, Yuri, Seulgi, Suho, Xiumin y Chen. * El 14 de Febrero fue publicada el vídeo de la colaboración de Soyou de SISTAR y él con la canción ''''Rain', '''la cuál logró un All-Kill. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Baek_Hyun01.jpg Baek_Hyun02.jpg Baek_Hyun03.jpg Baek_Hyun04.jpg Baek_Hyun05.jpg Baek_Hyun06.jpg Baek Hyun7.jpg Baekhyun8.jpg Videografía Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Dream K.Will X Baek Hyun - The Day|The Day So You X Baekhyun - Rain|Rain Baekhyun - Take You Home|Take You Home Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1992